O Diabo veste trajes de Quadribol
by Bia Black
Summary: Tradução - Malditas fossem aquelas vestes de Quadribol. Até onde Lily Evans se importava, Quadribol podia ser esquecido até o fim dos séculos. Na verdade, o jogo deveria ser logo banido de uma vez por todas. E junto com ele, o jogo de Verdade ou Desafio
1. Tudo Começou com um Desafio

**O Diabo Veste Trajes de Quadribol**

Sumário: Tradução da fic de –HeyLookTheSnitch. Malditas fossem aquelas vestes de Quadribol. Até onde Lily Evans se importava, Quadribol podia ser esquecido até o fim dos séculos. Na verdade, o jogo deveria ser logo banido de uma vez por todas. E junto com ele, o jogo de Verdade ou Desafio. LJ sétimo ano.

**Disclaimer: **Nenhuma das personagens aqui presentes são minha propriedade (J.K o/) e muito menos a trama. A história toda foi criada por -HeyLookTheSnitch e tive apenas a honra de traduzi-la.

Deixem reviews!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Tudo Começou com um Desafio.**

Um vento gelado soprou forte entre as árvores cortando os rostos descobertos. Muitos estudantes arrumaram os cachecóis para mais perto do pescoço, enquanto riam e comentavam sobre a última partida de Quadribol. Grifinória tinha, não surpreendentemente, conseguido a vitória sobre o time da Sonserina novamente e os espectadores então deixavam o campo, conversando animadamente.

Lily Evans não podia deixar de se perguntar por que ela estava parada do lado de fora dos vestiários, ao que o resto da escola passava por ela no caminho de volta para o castelo aquecido e aconchegante. Arrepiou-se ao que o frio invadiu suas vestes e seu agasalho, fazendo-a estremecer. O vento bateu de repente bagunçando seus cabelos longos e acajus; ela tentou controlá-los com as mãos, mas acabou por deixá-los pior.

- Ah dane-se - murmurou para si mesma, esfregando os braços para se aquecer.

Folhas farfalharam e um galho quebrou-se atrás dela. - Agora, Lily...

- Santo Hipogrifo! - exclamou Lily; sobressaltando-se apavorada. Acalmou-se um pouco, percebendo que as pessoas que a haviam assustado eram suas duas melhores amigas. - Vocês quase me mataram.

As garotas se aproximaram, ambas sorrindo. Um delas pronunciou-se. - Você se lembra o que tem que fazer, certo?

- Marlene - Lily começou impacientemente. - Você ficou repetindo o plano durante todo o jogo.

- Então você se lembra - Marlene respondeu feliz; os cabelos castanhos e lisos esvoaçando com a brisa.

- Infelizmente.

A outra garota sorriu tranquilamente para a amiga, rindo de leve. - Oh, anime-se Lily. Não vai ser _tão_ ruim assim. Ele é um dos garotos mais populares da escola, você sabe.

- Dorcas... você espera que eu, de todas as pessoas, me importe com o status dele? - perguntou Lily.

Marlene se juntou a Dorcas e as duas começaram a rir. - Ele é extremamente bonito também - Marlene disse, movendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente antes que ela e Dorcas gargalhassem de novo.

Enfadada, Lily apenas encarou as amigas, recusando-se a esboçar um sorriso. Notando que não iam conseguir uma reação positiva por parte da amiga de maneira nenhuma, Marlene bateu-lhe de leve no ombro. - Então deixamos com você - ela piscou para a ruiva dando o braço a Dorcas e as duas saíram felizes, saltitando como um bando de garotas apaixonadas, deixando Lily sozinha do lado de fora dos vestiários novamente.

_Amigas estúpidas_, Lily pensou, sabendo que as perdoaria mais tarde de qualquer jeito.

Alguns alunos sorriam e acenavam para ela, mas respondia sem dar muita atenção. Era difícil ser amigável quando seu coração estava batendo perigosamente rápido e sua mente tentava achar a melhor maneira de agarrar um cara e beijá-lo do nada. Lily estremeceu ao pensamento e virou-se para observar os vestiários.

Não fosse pelas doidas de suas amigas ou aquele maldito jogo de Verdade ou Desafio, Lily Evans não estaria parada ao vento gélido, esperando que um dos brilhantes Artilheiros da Grifinória saísse (totalmente vestido, ela esperava) para que ela pudesse cercá-lo. De fato, não fosse por nada daquilo, Lily provavelmente estaria no Salão Comunal com Marlene e Dorcas naquele exato momento, rindo dos sonserinos, já que eles haviam perdido.

Então ela simplesmente culpou a porcaria da brincadeira de Verdade ou Desafio de sua condição. _Nunca escolha desafio de novo_, pensou Lily. Ela sabia que devia ter dito verdade; todo mundo sabe que não se deve escolher desafio! Merlin, por que tinha sido tão idiota?

Na verdade, não era justo botar a culpa somente no jogo; suas amigas eram as responsáveis por inventar aquele desafio miserável para ela em primeiro lugar. Aos olhos de Marlene e Dorcas, a tarefa era muito simples e devia ser considerada um privilégio. Sempre repetiam que muitas garotas morreriam para estar no lugar dela. E Lily as lembrava constantemente de que ela trocaria seus planos iminentes com outra garota de muito bom grado. Não tinha interesse algum de envolver-se com uma estrela oh-eu-sou-demais-porque-posso-voar-numa-vassoura do Quadribol.

Tirando o fato de que ele estava no quarto ano junto com ela, Lily mal olhava para o garoto. De modo que só sabia seu sobrenome porque as únicas vezes que se importava em prestar atenção a ele era quando os professores o chamavam para dar-lhe uma nova detenção.

Seu sobrenome era Potter, e era tudo o que sabia. Bem, ela também sabia que seus amigos o chamavam de Pontas, mas duvidava que aquele apelido aparentemente sem sentido fosse seu primeiro nome. Ainda ouvia os rumores de que Potter era praticamente uma celebridade auto-proclamada. A maioria das garotas de Hogwarts o adorava, deleitavam-se com seu sorriso e seus olhos avelã e rodeavam-no na esperança de conseguir um encontro. A pior parte era que ele tirava proveito de todas as oportunidades. Não soava arrogante?

Lily achava que as meninas desesperadas e o garoto obcecado pelo ego eram patéticos e nunca tinha parado para olhá-lo realmente, o que fez com que suas amigas acreditassem que seria incrivelmente engraçado desafiar Lily a beijá-lo. Ha ha ha; ela era a única que _não_ estava rindo? Assegurou-se de nunca mais concordar em jogar Verdade ou Desafio de novo...

- Você podia ter esperado por um autógrafo no Salão Comunal.

O coração quase saindo pela boca, Lily pulou e olhou ao redor assustada pela segunda vez naquele dia. - P-Potter - gaguejando ela, chamando-o por seu sobrenome porque não sabia seu primeiro.

Ele sorriu de canto ao que passou a mão pelos cabelos negros já bagunçados. Encostou-se numa árvore casualmente, cruzando os braços. – Evans - acenou com a cabeça e pousou a vassoura ao seu lado delicadamente, como se fosse seu pertence mais precioso.

Então ele também só sabia seu sobrenome. Não se sentia mais tão idiota. Maldição. Na verdade, ela se sentia completamente imbecil. Como poderia beijá-lo se nem ao menos seu primeiro nome sabia? Não queria ser conhecida como... uma garota vulgar, pelo amor de Merlin!

_Vá logo. Só caminhe até ele e acabe logo com isso._

Sua mente sabia o que fazer, mas seus pés não pareciam corresponder. Era como se seus sinais nervosos não conseguissem chegar até eles rápido o suficiente para que pudesse se aproximar de Potter. Antes que soubesse o que estava acontecendo, seu pé esquerdo enroscou-se na barra de suas vestes e ela sentiu-se perder o equilíbrio. Balançando-se de maneira muito indigna, Lily agitava os braços ao que os pés deixavam o chão. E logo estava inalando o doce cheiro de terra e grama molhada.

Potter pulou para trás, claramente perplexo, e olhou para a garota que tinha simplesmente tropeçado nos próprios pés. Torceu a boca. - Você está bem? - ele perguntou, contendo-se para não rir, os lábios esboçando um sorriso.

Lily só podia imaginar o quão ridícula ela parecia. Tentando permanecer o menos vermelha possível, levantou-se rapidamente com o máximo de dignidade que podia manter naquela situação. - Muito bem - ela respondeu desafiante, alisando suas vestes. Insolente! Nem havia se oferecido para ajudá-la a se levantar e ainda tinha a audácia de rir dela. Talvez ele fosse mesmo tão pretensioso quanto ela achava que era.

_O desafio; não se esqueça do desafio._

Lily franziu a testa; aquela voz em sua cabeça soava estranhamente como a de Marlene. Se ela tivesse bom senso, já teria simplesmente ido embora dali e esquecido o desafio. Contudo, tendo 14 anos, Lily ainda acreditava que não se podia desistir de um desafio sob nenhuma circunstância. Não lhe agradava muito a idéia de ser chamada de 'covarde' a vida toda. Maldição de moral adolescente.

Olhou de relance para o garoto de óculos e sentiu de repente a vontade enorme de tirar aquele sorriso da cara dele com um feitiço. - Eu sei que sou incrivelmente bom no Quadribol e tal, mas... - ele começou, rindo para Lily como se ela fosse muito engraçada. - Não precisa se ajoelhar na minha frente como se eu fosse algum tipo de deus.

Ew. Quem ele pensava que era? - Eu tropecei, seu escaravelho¹ - Lily retrucou, afastando os cabelos do rosto. Os que conheciam Lily sabiam que a bruxa nascida trouxa não era uma garota boba e tímida. Não, Lily Evans sabia se expressar.

Para a surpresa de Lily, Potter alargou o sorriso. - Escaravelho? Essa eu não tinha ouvido antes. Mas vou tomar como um elogio - seus olhos brilharam ao que Lily lhe lançou um olhar meio confuso, meio desgostoso – Algumas civilizações adoravam os escaravelhos, você sabe.

Não tinha fim para aqueles comentários sarcásticos e arrogantes? Seria muito mais fácil completar o desafio se ele calasse a boca. Lily estreitou os olhos esmeralda, observando-o como se fosse um feio explosivim que estava em seu caminho; o que ele era, de certa maneira.

O garoto era alto e muito magro, como se alguém houvesse tentado esticá-lo num curto período de tempo. Seu rosto era bonito, contudo, adornado pelos cabelos negros que lhe caíam sobre a testa e óculos de lentes redondas. Porém, Lily não era como as garotas comuns; ele podia ser lindo, mas não podia evitar odiá-lo.

Ela devia ter ficado observando-o por tempo demais porque Potter bagunçou os cabelos novamente. - Ficou esperando aqui fora só para ficar me olhando?

Lily lutou contra o impulso de tomar sua preciosa vassoura e atirá-la num lugar muito desagradável. – Não - ela disse cerrando os dentes, o sangue correndo-lhe mais rápido nas veias. Os ruivos tinham mesmo a fama de pavio curto.

- Então quer dizer que você normalmente sai por aí encarando garotos - ele piscou para ela e Lily sentiu os dedos coçarem para agarrar sua varinha.

- Eu não estava encarando - ela ouviu-se retrucar. Honestamente, ela não estava olhando, só o estava analisando.

Potter fitou-a com um olhar desacreditado. - Não estava? - disse ele sarcasticamente.

- Não.

- Não, você não estava encarando? Ou não, você estava encarando?

Lily cerrou os punhos furiosamente. - Eu não estava encarando, porcaria! – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas – Estava _observando_.

- Qual é a diferença? - Potter perguntou inocentemente girando sua varinha entre os dedos e mantendo os olhos em Lily.

Ele gostava de irritá-la? Eles tinham acabado de se encontrar, conversado por 5 minutos, e o objetivo de vida dele já parecia ser deixá-la maluca? - Encarar tem implicações diferentes de observar.

Ele a olhou com irônico interesse. - Explique.

Desejando nada mais do que estapeá-lo, Lily fez o máximo que pôde para conter um grunhido de raiva na garganta. - Encarar normalmente quer dizer que uma pessoa está examinando outra... _Ah_, isso é ridículo! - Lily disse, jogando as mãos para o alto.

- Eu sabia que você ia desistir.

Aborrecida até o último fio de cabelo, Lily franziu as sobrancelhas; seu pé batendo furiosamente como se para dissipar sua raiva. Poucos segundos se passaram em que os dois ficaram apenas olhando um para o outro, tentando descobrir quem se moveria primeiro. Potter estava completamente calmo e sossegado com o mundo, enquanto Lily podia jurar que mais um segundo na presença do garoto faria sair fumaça de suas orelhas.

Lenta – e dolorosamente, ela acrescentaria – lembrou-se de que teria de continuar com o desafio. Certamente que seu coração sairia pra fora da boca; não por nervosismo, mas pela necessidade de sair correndo para o mais distante possível de Potter. Respirando profundamente e sabendo que, quanto mais cedo o fizesse, mais rápido sairia dali, Lily colocou um pé na frente do outro cautelosamente. Depois de não ter tropeçado de novo, continuou até que a distância entre os dois fosse mínima.

Os olhos avelã dele se arregalaram por trás dos óculos ao que olhou para ela. O sorriso, que antes era bem aparente, havia sumido de sua face. - Só... Fique parado - ela lhe ordenou, fechando os olhos de desgosto. Fingindo estar em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse aquele, Lily agarrou seus ombros vigorosamente e puxou-o para mais perto.

_Odeio minhas amigas. Odeio minhas amigas._

Aconteceu tão rápido que ele não teria tido chance de fugir se quisesse. Os lábios dela selaram os dele ao que a ruiva rapidamente o beijou; as bocas se tocando por menos de dois segundos. O ato súbito devia tê-lo pegado desprevenido, pois ela o havia beijado, empurrado para longe e dado alguns passos para trás antes que ele pudesse ter qualquer reação.

Incrivelmente embaraçada e enojada, Lily evitou seu olhar. Sem fitá-lo, inclinou-se rapidamente para apanhar a mochila do chão e colocá-la sobre o ombro. Virou-se prontamente para ir embora, antes de Potter finalmente recuperar o controle de sua voz.

- O nome é James - disse o garoto como se ela tivesse passado em algum tipo de teste e tivesse então o privilégio de saber seu primeiro nome.

Desejando desesperadamente voltar para seu dormitório e afundar-se numa banheira com água bem quente e bastante espuma, - ou talvez algum outro produto forte de limpeza – Lily voltou-se para olhá-lo incrédula. Ele sorriu para ela, voltando à posição de antes, encostado a árvore casualmente, como se uma garota aleatória _não o tivesse_ beijado à força.

- Desista das suas pretensões, Potter - ela exclamou, deliberadamente o chamando pelo sobrenome. Algo que se pareceu com uma estranha expressão de surpresa surgiu nas faces de James antes de sumir rapidamente. Era quase como se ele nunca houvesse sido insultado por uma garota (o que, Lily ponderou, provavelmente era verdade) e por isso não sabia como reagir a tal catástrofe.

Rapidamente recobrando a compostura de alguém que nunca tinha sido desprezado antes, alargou o sorriso. - Talvez se eu fosse um pouco mais pretensioso, eu não teria percebido que _esse_ foi o pior beijo da minha vida - ele retrucou facilmente, ajeitando os óculos.

Houve silêncio e era claro para James que havia vencido a pequena discussão (ou o como queriam chamar). - Fico feliz que nos entendemos então - Lily respondeu afinal num tom controlado e totalmente calmo.

Espantado, o queixo de James caiu por um segundo enquanto mirava a ruiva ir embora. Lily não conseguia deixar de sorrir largamente quando lhe deu as costas. Achava que ninguém jamais havia conseguido a última palavra com ele. James Potter sempre tinha resposta para tudo, mas parecia que Lily o havia abatido finalizando a conversa. Extremamente orgulhosa de si, Lily caminhou feliz para o castelo, deixando um garoto muito confuso a olhá-la se distanciar.

James Potter, Artilheiro astro do Quadribol, havia encontrado sua rival.

* * *

**1 – **Na fic original, Lily diz: "I wasn't staring, you **dung beetle**". Dung beetle quer dizer: besouro rola-bosta. Achei que ficaria um pouco fora do contexto na tradução literal, já que James depois diz que algumas civilizações adoravam esses insetos. No filme o prisioneiro de Azkaban, num dado momento em que Hermione defende seu gato das acusações de Rony de que ele perseguiria Perebas, ela diz: "Egyptians used to worship cats". E Rony responde "Along with the dung beetle". Na legenda, a tradução ficou "escaravelhos", por isso achei que seria a melhor opção. Mas perdoem-me se acharem que ficou esquisito, ou que havia maneira melhor de fazê-lo.

Bia Black,

14/04/2008.


	2. Malditos Trajes de Quadribol

Segundo a autora, esse capítulo é mais explicativo, então espera-se que não seja muito monótono.

**=)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Malditos Trajes de Quadribol**

- E é James quem toma posse da Goles - a voz de Sirius ecoou pelo estádio e um jogador de vestes escarlates e douradas passou velozmente sobre a vassoura, a bola vermelha segura debaixo do braço. Todos os olhos seguiam o garoto de cabelos negros, enquanto ele driblava o time oposto, desviando-se de qualquer sinal de marcação.

Em questão de segundos, a torcida da Grifinória explodiu em gritos e vivas e o outro lado, de azul e prata, lamentou-se. - E Potter marca! - Sirius gritou no megafone, dando um soco no ar. - Não há dúvida que James mereceu o distintivo de Capitão esse ano, e a Monitoria também!

Nas arquibancadas, uma garota de 17 anos, com cabelos ondulados e ruivos, afundou o rosto nas mãos e resmungou com raiva. - Por que as pessoas têm que ficar me lembrando disso? - ela perguntou de modo desesperado, baixando as mãos da face com sardas e olhando para sua melhor amiga. Fora difícil o suficiente descobrir que Potter seria seu parceiro Monitor pela primeira vez!

Marlene McKinnon riu. - Ah, vamos Lily. Chega de drama - ela disse divertida, tirando o cabelo longo e escuro do rosto para pode ver melhor o jogo.

Lily bufou, cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos ao que James Potter voou perto de onde a Grifinória ocupava o estádio. Por um milésimo de segundo, ele tirou a atenção do jogo e procurou-a; sorriu e acenou quando seus olhos encontraram os verdes dela. Revirando-os, Lily resmungou de novo.

- Ele pensa que pode simplesmente vir aqui e olhar pra mim... - Lily reclamou, resmungando para ela mesma, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- Ele _está_ tentando, você sabe - Remus Lupin disse sério atrás dela.

Franzindo a testa, Lily afastou a mão de Remus dando de ombros. Tirando o fato de que ele era um dos melhores amigos de James, Lily sempre tinha se dado bem com o garoto doce de cabelos castanhos. Embora aquilo não significasse que ela sempre concordava com o que Remus dizia. - Ora, você tem razão, Remus. Ele já marcou uns quatro gols - ela respondeu sarcasticamente.

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer - Remus riu, já acostumado com o humor de Lily.

- Mas... - Marlene intrometeu-se, seus olhos sempre observando a partida. - Ele também está se saindo excepcionalmente bem no jogo - ela vaiou alto quando um Batedor da Corvinal acertou um balaço em James, fazendo o Artilheiro da Grifinória deixar cair a goles.

- Isso mesmo - Peter Pettigrew, mais um dos comparsas de James, disse enquanto sacudia o distintivo carmim e dourado no ar. O vento gelado só fazia com que os olhos já marejados de Peter se enchessem ainda mais de água, e a jaqueta enorme que vestia só o fazia parecer mais gordinho.

- Por que você sempre tem que ficar do lado dele? - Lily resmungou para Marlene.

Finalmente tirando os olhos dos catorze jogadores que voavam em torno dos aros dourados, Marlene olhou para a amiga, os olhos castanhos confusos. - Lado de quem? James ou Remus?

- Faz diferença? - Lily perguntou.

- Hey! - protestou Remus. - Eu me ofendi com isso.

Marlene blasfemou silenciosamente ao que os grifinórios em volta explodiram em vivas. - Merda! Perdi alguma coisa! - ela exclamou esticando o pescoço para ver por cima das cabeças das pessoas à sua frente, descaradamente ignorando a amiga.

- Ainda não entendi porque Dumbledore não colocou você como Monitor Chefe, Remus - Lily continuou, ainda irritada com o fato de não só diretor escolher seu maior inimigo , mas também que Marlene não conseguia enxergar o grande problema naquilo.

- Acho que ele deciciu que eu não fazia tão bom trabalho como Monitor - disse ele dando de ombros.

- Besteira - encorajou Lily. - Você era... - mas o que exatamente ele era, Remus não chegou a saber, já que um silêncio repentino tomou conta do estádio.

A quietude incomum foi quebrada aos poucos; uma pessoa após a outra passava a berrar e cantar até que todos os torcedores ficassem de pé. A agitação irradiava das arquibancadas e Lily, porque um sextanista havia rudemente decidido ficar bem na frente da sua linha de visão, não sabia o que estava acontecendo no jogo.

- Meadowes e Chang estão na disputa pelo pomo - Sirius berrava. - Vai, Dorcas! - disse ele, animando a Apanhadora da Grifinória.

Marlene começou a pular para cima e para baixo em seu lugar. - Vai, Dorcas! - ela exclamou agitada, imitando Sirius e torcendo entusiasmada pela amiga.

Finalmente percebendo o que ocorria na partida, Lily ficou de pé em cima do banco para ver por cima das cabeças. O estádio inteiro parecia prender a respiração, todos se pendurando em seus acentos para conseguir uma boa visão dos Apanhadores que cortavam o ar. Eles estavam páreo a páreo e, de onde ela podia enxergar, era difícil dizer quem realmente pegaria a pequena e dourada bola alada.

De repente, berros irromperam no estádio fazendo com que alguns pássaros voassem para fora de seus ninhos. O sol iluminou o campo, como se até o tempo estivesse comemorando o resultado do jogo. - Merlin amado! - Sirius gritou rouco. - Dorcas conseguiu; essa menina tem mesmo estilo! Cavalheiros, essa garota é um ótimo partido; vocês podem encontrá-la na torre da... - A voz de Sirius foi interrompida quando a severa mestra de Tranfiguaração, Professora McGonagall, tentou arrancar o megafone para longe do comentarista.

- Desculpe, professora, desculpe - Sirius disse, sorrindo largamente ao que o grupo de jogadores com vestes vermelhas juntava-se para celebrar a vitória. Uma vez o megafone de volta para as mãos de Sirius Black, o garoto voltou a berrar como um louco. - Grifinória vence! Esfreguem na cara, seus Corvinais...

Professora McGonagall, então determinada para Sirius antes que ele insultasse outra casa de Hogwarts, tirou o megafone dele, ignorando seus gritos de protesto. - Grifinória vence - McGonagall reanunciou, um grande sorriso estampado na face – embora ela não soubesse que Sirius agora havia tirado uma bandeira do nada, em que se lia em grandes letras que piscavam: "Leões predam pássaros".

OoOoOoO

Durante o tempo em que Lily e Marlene lutaram para abrir caminho pelo meio da multidão de alunos que tentavam adentrar o castelo e chegaram ao Salão Comunal, a festa já estava bombando. A flâmula de Sirius de momentos antes tremulava pelo aposento e todos os jogadores de Quadribol já se gabavam de sua glória. Música ecoava pelo Salão e uma mesa com comidas cheirosas e bebidas estava encostada em uma das paredes próximas ao dormitório das garotas.

Lily revirou os olhos. - Um pouco exagerado, não?

- Que nada - Marlene respondeu animada. A garota de cabelos escuros estava sempre pronta para uma festa boa e barulhenta.

Mais reservada do que a amiga, Lily normalmente não gostava muito de participar. Para ela, festas eram um incômodo; sabia que, como Monitora Chefe, ela teria que permanecer lá até às três da manhã, arrastando todos para suas camas. Uma tarefa tão miserável raramente fazia seu tempo valer a pena; preferiria dormir.

- Aposto que Potter está por trás disso - Lily começou, rastreando a multidão pelo garoto. -Francamente, é só o primeiro jogo do ano...

- Mas nunca é cedo demais pra comemorar, hein?

_Falando no Diabo..._ Lily girou até ficar cara a cara com ninguém menos que James Potter. Os cabelos negros bagunçados apontavam para todas as direções, ainda desordenado pelo vento, e ele nem havia se importado em trocar os trajes de Quadribol. Reluzindo em prata em suas vestes, estava um distintivo que dizia: Capitão de Quadribol. E do lado deste, um outro distintivo, similiar ao que Lily usava, em que se lia 'Monitor Chefe'. _Como se as pessoas precisassem se lembrar dos feitos dele, _pensou Lily bravia, determinada a botar algum defeito.

- Se gabando muito? - ela perguntou, notando então que Marlene já não estava mais ao seu lado. Seus olhos a procuraram rapidamente para achá-la dançando como doida com algum sextanista aleatório.

James sorriu, seguindo olhar de Lily enquanto ela parecia observar a decoração com ar de desaprovação, embora houvesse um brilho de admiração escondido em seus olhos esmeralda. - Gostaria muito de dizer que fui eu mesmo quem providenciou todos os arranjos da festa, mas infelizmente todo o crédito dever ir para Sirius e Peter - ele explicou facilmente, rindo baixo.

- Alguém disse meu nome? - Sirius perguntou, aparecendo do nada e parando ao lado de seu melhor amigo. - E aí Evans.

- Black - ela respondeu, reconhecendo sua presença. Por alguma razão, Lily nunca tinha se dado bem com Sirius Black; talvez fosse simplesmente porque ele e James eram praticamente irmãos separados no berço.

Ela havia passado muito tempo de sua carreira de Monitora seguindo aqueles dois, se não para repreendê-los por suas travessuras mal planejadas, para alertá-los que um dos professores lhe haviam dado mais uma detenção por suas constantes brigas com os Sonserinos. James Potter e Sirius Black: os garotos mais populares da escola e muito provavelmente os mais bonitos, sem mencionar que eram os maiores inconsequentes criadores de problemas que Lily jamais havia conhecido.

Acompanhando os dois parceiros de crime, estavam Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. Era claro que Remus era o cérebro do grupo enquanto Peter era só um fã. Remus era aquele que fazia vistas grossas para o comportamente de seus amigos; ele preferia ficar longe dos problemas a intervir e impedi-los. Do outro lado estava Peter que atuava como o apoio moral de Sirius e James (embora não tivessem moral alguma a que se referir); o cara que ficava ao fundo torcendo, nunca pretendo juntar-se a eles realmente. Juntos, eles se auto-denominavam os Marotos. Lily os denominava como os tolos mais idiotas e marginais em que ela já havia botado os olhos.

- Então, Evans, o que você acha da minha obra de arte? - Sirius perguntou, indicando a bandeira que mostrava um leão glorioso com uma coroa repousando sobre a juba evoaçante enquanto fartava-se violentamente de um pequeno e fraco pássaro preto. Obviamente que o garoto estivera tentando representar algum tipo de simbolismo.

Lily fitou aquilo por um momento. - Muito... er... mórbido - ela desviou o olhar do pôster enojada, ao que a cabeça do corvo começava a jorrar sangue como uma fonte obstruída que acabava de ser liberada.

Sirius estufou o peito com orgulho. - Tudo em um só dia de trabalho.

- Impressionante - ela respondeu, trocendo o nariz em aversão, sinalizando que ela claramente achava que bandeira _não_ era nem um pouco adequada e definitivamente _nem perto_ de ser impressionante.

- Eu não sei, Almofadinhas - James começou, tombando a cabeça para o lado, a fim de ter uma visão melhor do desenho. - Acho que é uma declaração poderosa e precisa - ele disse ao amigo sorrindo.

- Eu sabia que acharia, cara - Sirius respondeu, batendo nas costas do amigo, olhando para a sua criação como um pai observando seu filho recém nascido.

Suspirando como se não houvesse mais esperanças para os dois garotos - o que provavelmente não havia -, Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Só vocês... - ela balançou a cabeça em pura descrença. - Agora, com licença – afastou-se dos dois que então discutiam sobre aacrescentar uma cobra morrendo no desenho.

- O que você acha da idéia da serpente, querida Lilyzinha? - Lily ouviu a voz distante de Sirius perguntar a ela, mas ignorou prontamente, fazendo um gesto indiferente com a mão.

Rebolando enquanto caminhava entre os muitos alunos, Lily não viu sinal de Marene nem de nenhuma de suas amigas. - Hey, Lily, você viu Sirius ou James? - Remus perguntou, com Peter ao seu lado.

Mal conseguia ouvi-lo devido à música e às conversas incessantes. - Vi, eles estão logo ali conversando sobre desenhar animais mortos - Lily revirou os olhos de novo. Remus acenou agradecendo e ele e Peter abriram caminho pela multidão.

Deus, quantas pessoas podiam caber no Salão Comunal? Ela vagamente se perguntou se era fisicamente possível que as paredes de um aposento rachassem e se esfarelassem quando uma canção animada começou tocar alto pelos altofalantes. O som a da bateria parecia coincidir com a batida de seu coração, como se a persuadindo a mover os lábios com a música, antes que todo o ritmo se perdesse e ela pulasse de susto. Um par de braços não identificados a havia envolvido e quem quer que fosse a estava levando para o pequeno espaço que haviam transformado em uma temporária pista de dança.

- Dança comigo, Evans.

Seu nível de stress disparou e seu coração batia inconfortavelmente.

Reconhecendo aquela voz em qualquer lugar, Lily tornou a cabeça para cima e encontrou os olhos avelã de James, que a estavam fitando. Uma menina que estava a frente deles encarava Lily, o olhar brilhando de inveja porque a ruiva estava sendo abraçado por James e não ela. Lily achava ridículo o modo como as garotas inflavam os egos de caras com tão horríveis personalidades. Só porque Potter podia estar gostoso naquelas vestes apertadas de Quadribol...

_Oh Merlin, quem enfeitiçou minha bebida?_

Sacudindo seus pensamentos para longe de territórios perigosos, Lily voltou a seus sentidos. Não era porque ele era bonito que a faria mudar suas opiniões sobre o insuportável James Potter; ele ainda era um arrogante. - Em seus sonhos, Potter - ela respondeu, tentando caminhar para longe dele, que a segurou pelo braço.

- Só uma dança - ele disse com um largo sorriso, o que já teria feito qualquer garota normal cair de joelhos. - Qual é o problema?

Lily o encarou como se ponderasse suas opções, antes de tirar a mão dele de sua cintura. - Prefiro não saber.

Seu sorriso murchou um pouco e James suspirou; tirou sua outra mão do braço da ruiva e deu um passo para o lado, a fim de deixá-la escapar. - Da próxima vez, não vou aceitar um não como resposta.

- Isso nós vamos ver - ela respondeu.

O sorriso de sempre havia voltado, assim como o brilho de malícia no olhar. – Ótimo.

Ela tinha perdido alguma coisa? - Er... Desculpe?

James sorriu. - Bom, isso significa que haverá uma próxima vez - ele piscou sutilmente para ela antes de fazer uma reverência cavalheiresca.

- Eu nunca disse...

- Depois de você, minha cara - Lily o encarou ao que ele se moveu dando-lhe passagem para sair da pista.

Percebeu que se ficasse mais só se permitiria um longo argumento em sua vã existência. Lily andou rapidamente e passou por James, trombando com seu ombro de porpósito. Ao que ele não respondeu e nem tentou fazer com que ela ficasse novamente – como era de esperar – Lily olhou para trás curiosa.

_Alguma coisa estava errada com Potter, _pensou Lily enquanto observava James se retirar da pista de dança e juntar-se a seus amigos Marotos; Sirius deu-lhe uns tapas nas costas e Remus e Peter deram de ombros. Ele simplesmente a deixou... _ir embora_? Assim, desse jeito?

Nunca era assim tão _fácil _com James Potter. O garoto era praticamente obcecado por ela desde aquela vez no quarto ano em que Lily havia recebido uma tarefa condenado e desagradável. Depois daquele dia, James havia tomado para si o desafio de conquistá-la e pediu-lhe que saísse com ele mais vezes do que o humanamente possível, a ponto de Lily considerar aceitar alguma vez só para que ele calasse a boca.

Ele havia passado os dois últimos anos perseguindo-a, enfeitiçando pessoas para chamar sua atenção, irritando-a sem fim, mas havia acabado de deixá-la _caminhar para longe dele_? _O que era aquilo? _Lily o fitou rapidamente. Por que ele estava sendo tão... não-Potter

Aquilo a assustava, para ser completamente honesta. Pelo menos com o antigo James Potter, que faria flutuar visco sobre sua cabeça mesmo se o Natal fosse só dali sete meses, ela sabia o que esperar e como reagir a ele. Alguma coisa estranha estava no ar e por alguma razão ela simplesmente sabia que os Marotos estavam enterrados até o pescoço, o que quer fosse.

- Lils! Aí está você - Marlene gritou do meio do aglomerado de pessoas, balançando jovialmente uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada em sua mão esquerda, derrubando um pouco do que havia dentro. - Vamos, você precisa ouvir o que aconteceu com a Alice no verão!

Espantando os pensamentos sobre James Potter – para a ruiva, de certo seria melhor para sua saúde – Lily deixou que a amiga a levasse até um sofá perto da lareira, onde algumas garotas estavam sentadas, todas no sétimo ano como ela.

Uma garota com cabelos louros e longos, rosto alegre e redondo, estava então no meio de um grupo de mais três meninas. Um grande sorriso iluminava suas faces amigáveis enquanto as outras admiravam sua mão esquerda. O sol que se punha lá fora brilhou através da janela e algo em sua mão rutilou com a luz.

"Lily!", uma das meninas exclamou no momento em que ela e Marlene se aproximaram. - Alice está noiva!

Alice Calvier corou, porém sorriu para Lily. - Frank fez o pedido - ela confirmou feliz.

- Você está brincando? - Lily perguntou ansiosa, apressando-se para o lado da amiga e pegando sua mão onde um elegante, mas simples, elo adornava o dedo anelar de Alice. Então era aquilo que brilhava. - Oh! Parabéns!

Marlene se sentou no sofá com elas. - Ainda não consigo acreditar que você manteve isso em segredo desde o mês passado - ela remungou brincando, batendo de leve no ombroda amiga.

- Bem, nós prometemos não contar a ninguém até que ele contasse para os pais dele - Alice disse, dando de ombros e mirando o anel novamente.

- Mas o que aconteceu? Como aconteceu? Queremos detalhes! - uma garota vestida com o uniforme de Quadribol exclamou, Dorcas Meadowes. Seus cachos louros balançavam enquanto ela movia a cabeça animada.

- Bem... - Alice começou, incapaz de conter o sorriso. - Foi logo antes de começar o semestre na escola. Ele me levou para jantar e... Foi isso - ela parou; os olhos azuis perdidos ao que ela suspirou contente. - Mas nós conversamos sobre tudo e decidimos deixar para casar depois que eu me formar.

- Ah, isso é maravilhoso! - declarou Lily, abraçando Alice.

Todas as garotas olharam para cima quando uma sombra pairou sobre elas. - Ouvi dizer que o bom e velho Longbottom finalmente propôs - exclamou Sirius, ajoelhando-se sobre o sofá para examinar o anel de noivado; os outros três Marotos logo atrás.

- Ouviu dizer quer dizer escutar a conversa dos outros? - falou Marlene desconfiada, empurrando o garoto no peito.

Sirius tropeçou, recompôs-se e colocando o elegante cabelo escuro no lugar. - Estou chocado que você pense que escuto conversas alheias como se eu não tivesse vida - ele sorriu, piscando para ela.

As outras meninas suspiraram esperançosas com a piscadela, mas Sirius não prestou atenção a elas. Se James era bonito, Sirius era considerado praticamente um deus do sexo, ainda que ele não se envolvesse em muitos relacionamentos. Diferente de James, o outro Maroto parecia ignorar o grande número da população de garotas de Hogwarts que o perseguia compulsivamente. Muita gente achava que talvez ele só tivesse medo de compromisso.

Marlene devolveu o sorriso. - Estou chocada que você esteja chocado que eu pense que você não tem vida - disse ela. Sirius riu baixo, mostrando-lhe a língua num espontâneo ato de imaturidade.

- Ah eu sinto falta do velho Frankie. Ele era um bom goleiro - James exclamou lembrando-se de seu antigo companheiro de Quabribol. _Quadribol_; provavelmente a única coisa que faria Potter ter esperanças de se lembrar de alguém.

- E era muito bom em Herbologia - apontou Peter.

- É - concordou Remus, seus olhoz azuis cansados observando as garotas. - Como está o Frankie esses dias, Alice?

Enquanto Alice contava sobre Frank ter começado o treinamento para Auror, Lily viu que James a fitava. Quando percebeu que ela havia notado que estivera observando, ele sorriu. - O que você está olhando, Evans?

- Eu? Você é quem estava me encarando!

- Não, não estava - James retrucou, empurrando os óculos para mais perto dos olhos. O reto do grupo lhes deu as costas, já acostumados com seus argumentos.

- Eu vi você!

- Talvez você precise de óculos.

- Eu não preciso de óculos - Lily respondeu irritada.

- Não negue o fato, Evans. Posso te mostrar onde comprei os meus.

Lily o encarou incrédula. Por que ele estava negando o fato de que estava olhando para ela? Normalmente ele admitiria prontamente e emendaria sua declaração convidando-a para ir a Hogsmeade com ele. Ela podia sentir sua raiva aflorando por razão alguma; não importava o que fosse, Potter sempre parecia saber como tirá-la do sério.

E Merlin do céu, ele não podia tirar logo aqueles malditos trajes de Quadribol? Tudo mundo sabia que ele jogava bem o esporte estúpido. Ela desejava que alguém da Seleção Inglesa viesse e o levase embora de uma vez.

* * *

Deixem reviews!

**Próximo episódio:** _James precisa de um favor e as garotas conversam_.


	3. Às voltas com Quadribol

_Quero agradecer sinceramente a: _Nick, minha gêmea (por aparecer de vez em quando), Naa Potter, Violet ( leitora nova XD), Vanessa, Ari B. (que provavelmente já me matou), Luhli (é claro, por seus esclarecimentos e por sua mega review – muito obrigada!), Thaty, Taty Mello, Larizzaz, Paty ninja dude sempre, Diana W. Black (minha beta paciente) e alguém que nomeou-se "eu".

Muito obrigada mesmo. As reviews de vocês são muito empolgantes!

Sem mais delongas!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Às voltas com Quadribol**

Ela sempre se sentia como uma espiã quando patrulhava os escuros corredores do castelo de Hogwarts. Fosse espreitando pelos cantos, esgueirando-se para os famosos locais de amassos, ou acabando com atividades indecorosas; era tudo muito entusiasmante. A Monitora Chefe nascida trouxa Lily Evans estava no caso para apanhar alunos que quebrassem regras. Era uma tarefa perigosa, mas com a qual ela lidaria com prazer. É claro, isso antes que soubesse que teria de trabalhar com James Potter.

- Aqui vamos nós - James exclamou alto, batendo com o pé mais forte do que era necessário. Seus passos reverberavam pelas paredes de pedra, acentuando o barulho já frustrante. - Estamos bem na esquin... Ai!

Lily deu-lhe uma cotovelada forte no peito, pegando-o desprevinido.

- Dá pra você calar a boca? Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer? – sibilou ela.

- Mais uma vez deve bastar.

- Já é a vigésima nona, Potter? – ela perguntou mordazmente, já completamente enfadada.

James sorriu, os olhos brilhando alegremente por trás dos óculos.

- Eu sempre disse que 29 é meu número da sorte e... - Lily o encarou furiosamente – De qualquer maneira, eu não vejo qual é o problema. Só estou tentando descontrair o clima.

Mérlin, era como tentar ensinar uma criança de dois anos a somar e subtrair.

- Você está praticamente avisando-os!

Uma expressão de inocência tomou o rosto do garoto, mas seu ato de ignorância forjada não enganava Lily.

- Quem?

- Olha - Lily disse, sua voz falhando com impaciência – Se tiver... Ahn... _Casais_ por aqui, o que provavelmente há, já que nós estamos patrulhando a...

**- **Torre comunitária do sexo de Hogwarts? – James conclui casualmente, aparentemente achando que Lily precisava de ajuda para definir o lugar onde estavam.

- Bem, eu ia dizer torre de Astronomia, mas enfim, você não pode ficar batendo os pés assim e avisá-los! – Lily argumentou, pousando as mãos no quadril. Ela parecia encará-lo como se quisesse sinceramente derretê-lo com seu olhar.

- E por que não? Eu prefiro não ter que ver... Ahn... _Aquilo_.

James corou e Lily quase riu alto de seu desconforto atípico, mas percebeu a tempo com quem estava. Imediatamente qualquer humor pareceu sumir da situação.

- Ah, por favor – Lily começou, passando à frente do Monitor Chefe de cabelos pretos e seguindo na direção de uma pequena alcova, onde a cortina que cobria o espaço se movia de um jeito estranho. – Você é _tão_ imaturo.

- Você 'tá me dizendo que quer ver duas pessoas sugando a cara uma da outra? – James respondeu, os cantos da boca movendo-se ligeiramente para transformarem-se num sorrisinho maníaco.

Surpreendida com a pergunta e esquecendo a alcova e seu misterioso tecido decorado que se movia, Lily virou-se.

- Eu... Não... Você é louco.

De repente completamente à vontade – apesar de James tender a sentir-se confortável em qualquer circunstância – Potter encostou-se casualmente na parede da torre de Astronomia, cruzando os braços em seu peito largo. Ela não podia deixar de notar o quanto ele havia mudado do garoto magricela ao rapaz musculoso de 17 anos que havia se tornado.

- Não tem problema ter certos desejos, Evans.

É, talvez ele não tivesse mudado tanto assim. Lily jogou os braços para o ar como pedisse a Deus que James fosse atingido por um raio.

- É, e você saberia tudo sobre isso, não é? – ela retrucou, batendo o pé distraidamente e arqueando as sobrancelhas de forma a explicitar seu aborrecimento.

- Bom, na verdade, não. Esse é o Sirius.

Antes que soubesse o que havia acontecido, Lily acalmou-se e soltou uma risada breve. Até James olhou-a divertidamente. Aquilo era estranho e absurdo. Ela tinha rido... Do Potter... De uma gracinha do Potter! Alguém havia envenenado sua mente! _Droga_; ela sabia que não devia ter deixado Sirius lhe servir um copo de suco de abóbora aquela manhã. Confie nos Marotos para misturar a uma bebida algum tipo de poção que acabe com qualquer esperança de ter pensamentos racionais de uma pessoa.

Confie nos Marotos para misturar a uma bebida algum tipo de poção que acabe com qualquer esperança de ter pensamentos racionais de uma pessoa.

Enquanto se repreendia por ter tomado aquele copo de um líquido não identificado, passos furtivos soaram contra o chão de pedra atrás dela. Aguçando os ouvidos para ter certeza de que não estava ouvindo coisas, Lily viu os olhos de James moverem-se de seu rosto para um ponto bem acima de seu ombro esquerdo. Confusa, a ruiva virou-se para olhar para trás a fim de confirmar o que, ou mais exatamente quem, estava fazendo o barulho...

- Ei! Vocês dois!

Aparentemente, James tinha visto algo que ela não tinha. Seguindo o olhar de seu parceiro, os olhos de Lily pousaram em duas criaturas descabeladas logo atrás dela que tentavam se encolher contra a parede, esforçando-se para não serem vistos. Um menino e uma menina; um garoto cuja camisa aparentava ter sido abotoada enquanto ele estava sob efeito de estereóides e uma garota que parecia ter tentado passar maquiagem no escuro. Típico.

Endireitando sua postura, Lily estava a ponto de reprimir os dois estudantes que quebravam as regras quando James assumiu o controle.

- Robbie, você não devia estar descansando para o treino dessa semana? – ele perguntou, observando o sextanista.

É claro, o garoto era Artilheiro do time de Quadribol da Grifinória. Pronta para tomar a dianteira e distribuir os castigos, sabendo que James provavelmente nunca o faria, Lily deu um passo para frente. Mas Potter interrompeu-a grosseiramente outra vez.

- Desculpe, mas como seu Capitão e Monitor Chefe vou ter que tirar dez pontos da Grifinória, cara. – James anunciou simpaticamente, ainda que autoritário. Ele olhou para seu companheiro de time por um momento antes de mover seus olhos castanho-claros para a aparente namorada de Robbie. – Dez pontos da Corvinal também, Liza.

Estarrecida porque James estava realmente fazendo um bom trabalho, Lily apenas observou a cena com os olhos arregalados, sem compreender nada do que estava acontecendo. Quando sentiu que James a olhava, assentiu fracamente e pigarreou. – Ahn... É. De volta para os seus respectivos salões comunais.

Assim que os dois sextanistas dispararam pelo corredor, um sentimento que pareceu completamente fora de lugar começou a crescer dentro de Lily. Ela estava com raiva. Estava furiosa com o fato de que James havia passado à frente dela e feito com que parecesse uma idiota, semelhante a um peixe arquejante que acabou de ser puxado do mar por uma linha de pesca. Estava brava porque James Potter, arruaceiro _superstar_, havia tomado o controle da situação. Mas, acima de tudo, ela estava com raiva do fato de que James estava cumprindo com as suas expectativas sobre o que um Monitor Chefe deveria ser.

E ela não sabia por quê.

- Então, eu acho que resolvi tudo muito bem – James disse, batendo as mãos como se houvesse sujeira nelas. Ele quis dizer como uma brincadeira, mas naquele momento Lily precisava de uma razão para justificar sua raiva.

- Você não pode tentar ser humilde só por um segundo? – ela perguntou, virando as costas para ele e pretendendo caminhar para longe com seus pensamentos.

Sabia que estava fazendo tempestade em copo d'água, e, aparentemente, ele também.

- Evans, eu 'tava brincando.

Por que ela podia sentir seu sangue ferver? Por que ela enfurecia-se ao som da voz dele? Mais do que tudo no mundo, ela queria então empurrá-lo da torre de Astronomia, ou pelo menos azará-lo. Por alguma razão, ele a estava irritando como sempre fez. E essa sensação a fazia sentir-se tola. Lily não estava raciocinando direito e, por isso, não percebeu o quão ridiculamente aquela conversa fazia mostrar suas emoções.

Se James soubesse o que era bom para ele, teria ficado quieto.

- Você realmente precisa aprender a relaxar.

Houve um momento de silêncio em que Lily permitia-se absorver as palavras e deixava que piorassem ainda mais seu humor. Quem era ele para dizer que ela devia relaxar? Havia acabado de tirar pontos de sua própria Casa!

Um bom Monitor Chefe, era isso que ele era.

Ah, cala a boca!

- Você é insuportavelmente inacreditável. – ela disse, sua voz surpreendentemente suave, ainda que as vozes em sua cabeça batalhassem para sair. – Insuportavelmente inacreditável.

- O que eu fiz agora? – Ele suspirou e Lily franziu a testa.

Hesitou, não sabendo exatamente como responder aquilo. Todas as respostas que ela formulou pareceram estúpidas, mesmo dentro de sua cabeça. Seus pensamentos estavam tão bagunçados que a única coisa que teria conseguido fazer se tentasse seria resmungar incoerentemente. Emoções estavam queimando-a – raiva, irritação, raiva de novo – e nada parecia fazer sentido. E só aquilo provavelmente explicaria por que Lily – com uma expressão congelada de frustração em suas faces normalmente bonitas – correu corredor adentro sem dizer nada.

Rezando para que Potter e sua cabeça dura tivessem entendido que ela não queria ficar perto dele, Lily continuou caminhando pela passagem. Alívio tomou-a por estar longe de James, mas ela sabia que a sensação era boa demais para durar.

- Ei, Evans!

Ela podia ouvir barulho de coisas quebrando, o som agudo de unhas arranhando um quadro negro, um coral de vozes cantando "aleluia" interrompido de repente, todos os piores ruídos que podia pensar inundaram sua cabeça assim que seu cérebro registrou a voz dele. Fechando os olhos e esperando que tivesse imaginado o som, Lily continuou a descer as escadas.

- Evans!

Ignore-o, ele não é real.

- Ei! Mulher!

Aquilo fez com que quase explodisse em fogos novamente. Como ele ousava chamá-la de algo tão degradante como "mulher"? Ela não era uma pobre empregada que estava ali para servir todas as suas necessidades! Um bom Monitor Chefe nunca a chamaria de algo tão baixo.

- É falta de educação ignorar as pessoas, sabe?

Sua fina linha de auto-controle quebrou-se como um graveto; embora ela soubesse que já devia ter se quebrado há muito tempo, provavelmente desde a primeira vez que se viram.

- O que é, Potter? – ela parou, virando-se rapidamente.

O que aconteceu depois foi tão rápido que Lily nem teve tempo de se sentir idiota. Ao que ela virava para azarar Potter, tropeçou no degrau a sua frente e desequilibrou-se. Ao invés de cair para frente, como esperava, Lily começou a cair para trás e não havia jeito de parar a trajetória. Uma sensação estranha de que afundava a assolou enquanto seu pé direito enfiava-se exatamente no famoso degrau que todo mundo em Hogwarts sabia ter de evitar.

- Aargh! – Lily gritou, tentando tirar o pé do degrau que agora estava engolindo sua perna, mas seus esforços não foram bem sucedidos. Infelizmente, ela não havia notado que não podia colocar sua mão no degrau para sair dali sem que essa fosse sugada pela escada também. Então ela só tinha uma mão, uma perna, e um garoto adolescente cheio de hormônios muito inútil para ajudá-la. Quem fazia aquele tipo de coisa, afinal? Pessoas com senso de humor absurdo, claro.

James ajoelhou-se um degrau acima dela.

- Bom, se você não tivesse me ignorado, Evans, eu teria te avisado que você 'tava quase pisando no degrau. – Ele lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso e segurou sua mão livre com a intenção de ajudá-la.

Não surpreendentemente, Lily achou que aquele gesto de auxílio não era nada heróico.

- Tire sua mão de mim, Potter! – ela exclamou, convencida de que aquele infortúnio era total culpa dele. Talvez se ele não tivesse dado aquelas punições e balançado a firme visão que ela tinha dele, então Lily não teria sido tomada por seus pensamentos coléricos e teria evitado o degrau. É, isso era tudo culpa dele; a maioria das coisas era.

- Certo, então – ele disse, soltando a mão dela e endireitando a coluna de uma vez.

Podia sentir os olhos dele sobre si enquanto colocava sua mão livre no degrau de cima e apoiava a perna em outro que ela esperava ser estável. Lily continuou puxando e empurrando, puxando e empurrando, até que a perna presa no degrau afundou mais alguns centímetros para o espaço vazio e desconhecido.

- Maldita escada... – Lily murmurou com raiva, desejando ter uma mão para afastar os fios de cabelo do rosto que haviam se soltado do seu rabo de cavalo para que pudesse estudar sua situação preocupante. Se ela pudesse ao menos alcançar a varinha que estava em seu bolso sem cair ainda mais na escada...

- Tem certeza de que você não precisa de ajuda?

Lily riu com desdém, olhando para cima, para seu então chamado "parceiro". Ah! Parceiro o caramba!

- Prefiro comer um diabrete.

Por um momento, James apenas encarou-a; o nariz torcido como se tivesse cheirado algo muito ruim.

- Sabe – ele começou, cruzando os braços. – Diabretes podem ser venenosos.

A gravidade parecia ter sua parte naquilo tudo porque Lily sentiu sua perna ir uns cinco centímetros mais fundo; estava então começando a latejar e sua mão a formigar incomodamente. Em outras palavras, sua paciência não estava em seu nível mais alto.

- Você gosta de ouvir você mesmo falar?

- Olha, se você não queria minha ajuda, era só me dizer.

- Eu disse!

Dando de ombros como se não se importasse de qualquer maneira, James sorriu simplesmente e deu-lhe as costas bem devagar. Era como se zombasse dela, desafiando-a a mudar de idéia.

- Que seja do seu jeito, então.

Lily esforçou-se para soltar-se novamente, determinada a não desistir – de algum modo, conseguir pegar sua varinha com sua mão livre parecia improvável. Contudo, quando tentou tirar-se dali, sua mão escorregou e ela afundou até a cintura no degrau.

- Ah, mas que ótimo... – murmurou para si mesma e a idéia de chutar longe alguma coisa parecia muito boa.

Irritada com os rumos que sua noite havia tomado, Lily fez uma careta e remungou palavrões absurdos que fariam McGonagall tricar os dentes. Potter estava a poucos metros de distância e não havia jeito no mundo mágico de Merlin que a tiraria dali sozinha.

Lily respirou fundo e fechou os olhos com força. Não podia acreditar que estava se rebaixando tanto.

- Potter, espera!

Era como se ele só estivesse esperando que ela dissesse aquelas palavras, porque se virou para olhá-la, um sorriso óbvio em seu rosto.

- Precisa da minha ajuda, então? – Em resposta, Lily apenas estreitou os olhos e o encarou.

Tomando como um pedido de socorro mudo, James desceu os degraus que faltavam e parou bem acima da garota.

- Com uma condição... – ele começou, levantando o indicador.

Podia sua noite ficar ainda pior?

- Típico – ela bufou, completamente aborrecida com tudo. Aborrecida com degraus defeituosos, aborrecida com os imbecis que se divertiam inventando esse tipo de coisa e aborrecida com James Potter, por ser tão não-James-Potter e tão James-Potter ao mesmo tempo.

James bateu o pé impacientemente.

- Na verdade, eu não costumo me encontrar nesse tipo de situação frequentemente... – O que ela não daria para arrancar aquele sorriso da cara dele com um soco...

Mas naquele exato minuto, sua coxa latejou dolorida e a circulação do sangue de seu quadril até seu pé estava parando. Era bem desconfortável. Gemendo, Lily suspirou.

- Qual é a condição?

- Normalmente eu não tiraria vantagem de você desse jeito... – Lily bufou, mas James continuou. – Mas eu sei que você nem escutaria meu pedido se não estivesse presa aí...

- Qual é a droga da condição, Potter?

- Eu preciso remarcar a patrulha de quinta-feira.

Lily olhou-o, completamente chocada por um segundo. Essa era a condição? Ela estava esperando algo... Bom, mais. Talvez um amasso no café da manhã no dia seguinte, fingir ficar com ele por uma semana, ou exigir que ela declarasse seu amor por ele no meio de uma aula de Transfiguração. Mas não, ele tinha que pedir justo algo que Lily não esperava. O que havia de errado com ele?

Vasculhou sua mente em busca de algum problema para aquele pedido também.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou sem paciência.

- Treino de Quadribol. Eu tentei marcar pra outro dia, mas a Dorcas tem alguma reunião de Feitiços e Jake tem aulas particulares na sexta...

Quadribol! Por que tudo tinha que envolver a porcaria do Quadribol? Porque a vida de James-idiota-Potter envolvia Quadribol, era por isso.

- Então você vai simplesmente largar suas responsabilidades?

James passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Não, eu disse que quero remarcar.

- Não, fora de questão. Eu me recuso a fazer todo o trabalho sozinha, a dar notícias de última hora, rearranjar os horários dos Monitores...

- Evans – James disse, interrompendo seu sermão. – Eu já falei com o Remus e com aquela monitora Lufa-lufa do quinto ano e eles disseram que podem pegar o horário de quinta.

E lá estava ele, agindo todo responsável de novo. Lily se perguntou o que ele ganhava com aquilo. Sua raiva voltou, mas intensificada pela dor que ardia em sua perna entalada.

- Se eu descobrir que você não tomou conta de tudo... – ela ameaçou.

Tomando aquilo como um "sim", James segurou sua cintura velozmente e tirou-a do degrau tão fácil como se estivesse levantando uma pena. Lily desequilibrou-se um pouco; seu pé direito falhando em sustentar o peso de seu corpo de repente. Alisou suas vestes dignamente e bateu o pé que estava preso no chão, para que o sangue voltasse a circular. Recusou-se a encontrar seu olhar com o de James; recusou-se a agradecê-lo. Sabia que estava sendo infantil, mas ela francamente não se importava.

- Bom, então acho que te vejo amanhã na aula.

Finalmente ela o olhou.

- O quê? Não vai matar Poções?

James encarou-a, seu olhos brilhavam.

- E perder a chance de te observar a aula toda? _Nah_, eu estarei lá.

Como se ele tivesse mudado de possivelmente responsável de volta para o seu "eu" imaturo.

- Eu te odeio, Potter.

OoOoOoO

- Eu 'tô dizendo! – Lily exclamou, andando de um lado para o outro em frente à sua cama de cortinas. – Ele está me levando pra essa falsa sensação de segurança com o seu pequeno "ato de responsabilidade"!

No momento em que voltou de seus deveres de patrulha, Lily sentiu necessidade de desabafar e blasfemar sobre Potter para suas amigas. Marlene e Dorcas sentaram-se pacientemente em suas respectivas camas, assentindo algumas vezes e concordando com ela ocasionalmente enquanto Lily prosseguia com seu ataque. Alice e suas outras duas colegas de quarto já haviam adormecido há muito. Honestamente, era isso que Marlene e Dorcas gostariam de estar fazendo, mas perder algumas horas de sono era, às vezes, inevitável.

- Ele não é tão ruim... – Dorcas falou ao que Lily fuzilou-a com o olhar. – Er... Não mais - ela se corrigiu rapidamente. Lily sabia que Dorcas ficava em cima do muro às vezes. Afinal, James era seu capitão no quadribol, deveria haver algum tipo de lealdade ali.

- Não é tão ruim? – Lily indagou incrédula, fazendo gestos largos com as mãos, mas ainda tentando permanecer o mais quieta possível para não acordar suas colegas de quarto. – _Por favooor_! Debaixo daqueles cabelos pretos bagunçados há chifrinhos de diabo!

Marlene suspirou, afastando o cabelo do rosto e jogando-o por sobre o ombro.

- Lá vamos nós com o drama – Marlene disse, encostando-se na cabeceira de sua cama e observando suas unhas preguiçosamente.

Lily cruzou os braços desafiadoramente. Estava sendo dramática? Claro que estava! Mas era justificável? _Duh_, ela estava falando de James Potter, pelo amor de Deus!

- Tome – continuou Marlene, jogando um sapo de chocolate para Lily. – Coma.

- Ei, passa um pra cá – Dorcas pediu, as mãos abertas para receber a pequena sobremesa empacotada.

Desembrulhando seu pedaço de chocolate bem devagar, Lily deixou-se cair na cama atrás de si, as molas de seu colchão fazendo barulho. Houve um silêncio geral enquanto as três amigas comiam seus chocolates. Era quase uma hora da manhã.

Não havia nada melhor que chocolate; era a melhor coisa para se acalmar que já tinham inventado.

- Sabe – Marlene começou. – Você já pensou em dar uma chance ao James?

Uma expressão parecida com a que alguém que apanhara com um bastão de batedor tomou a face de Lily.

- _Ew_. Eu acho que acabei de perder meu apetite – ela respondeu séria, jogando a metade não comida de seu chocolate pra outra ponta de sua cama.

Dorcas sorriu, pegando o doce abandonado de Lily.

- Foi você quem o beijou três anos atrás.

- É! Porque você duas me desafiaram! – Lily defendeu-se, aumentando seu tom de voz. Suas amigas estavam sendo totalmente injustas! Melhores amigos tinham que ficar do seu lado, não do lado de quem você acabou por odiar com cada fibra do seu ser. James Potter e Lily Evans haviam sido feitos para brigar; eram pessoas diferentes. Ele era o senhor amigável, popular e arrogante Potter. E ela era a senhorita seguidora de regras, inteligente e pavio curto Evans.

Ruídos de uma cama atravessaram o dormitório ao que seu ocupante moveu-se rapidamente de posição.

- Você fala demais sobre James Potter, Lily – a voz cansada de Alice disse do outro lado do quarto.

* * *

N/T: Esse capítulo deu muuuuito trabalho. Bem que meu professor de Introdução à Normas disse que tradução é _pesquisa_. Tive de roubar um dicionário de phrasal verbs do meu pai por um tempo, consultar o _Cálice de Fogo_ para ver como a Lya Wyler tinha traduzido _trick step_, _Animais fantásticos e onde habitam_ e o Lexicon, claro.

Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado. Não vou sair fazendo promessas, porque eu tenho analisado minha vida e são raras as coisas terminei de fazer com o mesmo entusiasmo com o qual as comecei, e então eu as largo no meio. Mas como estou de férias, tentarei adiantar mais capítulos, ok?

Foi só eu, ou vocês também acharam que a Lily estava insuportável nesse capítulo?

Reviews com suas críticas e ameaças de morte!

Bia Black.


	4. Desculpas de Satã

**Capítulo 4: Desculpas de Satã**

_Tec, tec, tec..._

Lily olhou para a sua esquerda, parando de escrever quando o fez. Marlene estava com o cotovelo descansando na carteira, a cabeça apoiada na mão direita enquanto batia com a pena em sua mesa. Era como se ela achasse que o barulho não fosse deixa-la dormir bem debaixo do nariz da professora McGonagall. Tranfiguração sempre fora a matéria de que Marlene menos gostava.

-...embora, espero, vocês todos já tenham aprendido o feitiço, os seus N.I. vão definitivamente serão... Senhorita McKinnon!

A cabeça de Marlene ergueu-se de repente e Lily podia jurar ter escutado alguma coisa estalar dolorosamente. – Professora? – ela perguntou, esfregando a nuca enquanto tentava focar os olhos na severa diretora da Grifinória.

- Como estou certa de que a Magia Branca não está à procura de um novo baterista, você pode gentilmente parar de batucar em sua carteira – McGonagall disse, baixando os olhos austeros para Marlene, com um olhar tão fixo que fez com que muitos alunos quisessem desaparecer num buraco no chão.

Com uma última mirada em Marlene, a professora virou-se e continuou a escrever suas notas no quadro atrás dela. Quase que instantaneamente, Marlene voltou à sua posição de antes enquanto Dorcas e Lily tentavam conter o riso.

_Tec, tec, tec..._

Lily trocou um olhar divertido com Dorcas e esboçou um sorriso antes de voltar às suas anotações. A cabeça estava abaixada, os cabelos longos e rubros cascateando pelo rosto e pelos ombros. Ela os afastou impaciente, e mergulhou a pena no tinteiro, cansada. Anotar tudo sempre era bastante chato, mas sem anotações qualquer chance de passar nos exames era ridícula. Marlene continuou a criar música com seu instrumento de escrita enquanto alguém atrás de Lily amassava um pergaminho.

Tec, tear, tec, tear, tec...

Alguém na frente da classe espirrou e Dorcas folheou os papeis sobre a mesa tentando achar um pedaço de pergaminho em branco. – Aqui – sussurrou Lily com o canto da boca, tirando uma folha da mochila e entregando para sua amiga de cabelos loiros.

Dorcas assentiu, agredecida. – Valeu.

Enquanto a professora McGonagall ainda falava sobre a importância de ser capaz de transformar vertebrados em utensílios domésticos, Lily notou que sua pena estava ficando sem tinta de novo. O arranhar de sua pena contra o pergaminho cessou por um momento quando mergulhou-a no potinho cheio de líquido negro bem ao lado dela. Justo quando ia começar a rabiscar suas anotações outra vez alguma coisa bateu com força em seu cotovelo. Sua mão foi junto com o tranco e uma longa linha preta borrou todas as suas últimas anotações.

- Mas o que...? – Lily murmurou para si mesma, olhando ao redor para tentar achar o que teria atingido seu braço tão rudemente.

Os olhos esmeralda finalmente pousaram no culpado infeliz: uma bola de papel. Um bilhete? Quem mandaria um bilhete para ela? Olhou de relance para a frente da sala onde McGonagall ainda permanecia de costas para seus alunos. Curiosa para saber quem teria escrito para ela, Lily abaixou-se e pegou o pedaço amassado de pergaminho. Esperando que o ruído de seus colegas inquietos fosse abafar o barulho de abrir o papel enrugado, Lily desdobrou devagar aquela bagunça confusa.

**Evans,**

**Remus cancelou na quinta. Preciso de um novo substituto.**

**James.**

James? Potter? Mas que porcaria ele estava fazendo? Estava tentando fazer com que ela pegasse uma detenção. Aquele babaca. Cravando os olhos no bilhete inocente como se isso pudesse mandar uma mensagem de ódio para Potter, Lily empurrou-o para o canto da carteira e ignorou-o prontamente. Ela sabia que ter concordado com a mudança de patrulhas para quinta-feira só traria mais trabalho para si. Potter tinha prometido que resolveria tudo! Sentiu-se idiota. Por que, de todas as pessoas do mundo, ela tinha confiado em James Potter para resolver as coisas?

Prometendo a si mesma que iria lidar com aquilo mais tarde, Lily ocupou-se com escutar o que sua professora dizia. Ela tinha acabado de voltar ao estupor de ouvir a pena dançante de Marlene e a voz aguda de McGonagall quando alguma coisa atingiu-a na nuca. Uma voz grave riu debochada atrás dela.

_Idiotas imaturos. _Lily fez uma careta, os punhos cerraram-se, enquanto tentava se concentrar com toda a sua força nas palavras que estavam sendo escritas na lousa. Era uma proeza difícil de realizar, já que a cada cinco minutos ela sentia alguma coisa alojar-se atrás da cabeça. E assim foi até que um pedaço de papel particularmente grande acertou-a nas costas acompanhado de um insolente "Psiu!" e Lily perdeu a paciência.

- O _que_ você quer? – sibilou ela, virando-se bruscamente em sua cadeira e permitindo que seus olhos pousassem nos quatro Marotos.

James sorriu, os olhos castanhos brilhando por trás dos óculos. – A ideia de mandar bilhetes é que a pessoa que recebe tem que mandar um de volta.

Sirius riu baixinho, os braços cruzados descansando casualmente no peito, a cadeira inclinada para trás apoiada apenas nos pés traseiros. Remus revirou os olhos e sua pena continuou a mover-se sobre o pergaminho. Os olhos de Peter estavam paralisados num ar de extrema concentração, e podia-se ver a ponta de sua língua no canto da boca enquanto rabiscava palavras em seu próprio pergaminho.

- Alguma coisa errada, senhorita Evans? – McGonagall perguntou, aproximando-se da carteira da ruiva e olhando de James para Lily.

- Não, professora, a Lily só estava me pedindo um pergaminho em branco – James respondeu, cruzando os braços preguiçosamente. Por um milésimo de segundo, Lily podia jurar que McGonagall tinha dado uma olhadela desconfiada na pilha de papel em branco no canto de sua carteira. Tentou fazer cara de inocente. Ou McGonagall havia realmente acreditado em James, ou ela simplesmente não queria lidar com aquilo, porque, sem dizer mais, ela girou os tornozelos e continuou sua aula novamente.

Resmungando irritada, Lily virou-se para frente com um digno "humf". Dorcas e Marlene olharam para ela interrogativamente e Lily fez um gesto com a mão de um jeito que prometia às amigas que contaria depois. Estava determinada a não ceder às exigências de Potter. Já havia feito isso uma vez e não iria...

_Paf!_

Outra bola de papel voou por cima de sua cabeça, bateu na carteira e foi para o chão. – Agora chega... – disse Lily, para si mesma. Se era um bilhete que ele queria, ele ia ter. Pegando um dos vários bilhetes espalhados pela mesa, Lily amassou-o numa bola e atirou-o para trás o mais forte que pôde.

- Ai!

Lily sorriu vitoriosa e estava preparada para passar o resto da aula dupla de Transfiguração de maneira semi-tranquila antes que...

- Senhorita Evans, senhor Potter, essa é a segunda vez que vocês dois interrompem minha aula. Pode-se saber o que está acontecendo?

Só agora Lily tinha percebido o quão alto James tinha exclamado sua declaração de dor. A classe toda parecia ter os olhos focados nas cabeças dos dois alunos. Marlene havia até mesmo parado com sua pena barulhenta. O rosto de Lily começou a esquentar quando levantou a cabeça para encarar a cólera da professora.

- Uh... Eu estava só... – McGonagall arqueou as sobrancelhas impacientemente. – É tudo culpa dele! – exclamou Lily, as palavras tropeçando para fora incoerentemente. Ela não teria dito algo tão infantil se tivesse tido tempo de pensar em uma boa desculpa.

James abriu a boca para protestar quase que imediatamente, brandindo os braços para enfatizar o que dizia. – Você me acertou no olho!

Lilly virou-se na cadeira, os cabelos longos agitando-se atrás dela. – Como se fizesse diferença! Você usa óculos! – o pensamento de que a sala toda, até a professora, estava assistindo à briguinha de Monitor e Monitora Chefe parecia ter escapado de suas cabeças. Bom, tinha escapado da cabeça de Lily, James provavelmente só gostava da atenção.

- É a intenção do ato que conta...

- Já chega! – os olhos de McGonagall lampejaram perigosamente, os lábios se partiram levemente numa linha fina que nunca era um bom sinal. O rubor de Lily de intensificou. – Julgava que os dois monitores chefe teriam dado um exemplo melhor do que isto. Detenção – Lily abriu a boca para protestar – para os dois!

Sabendo que era inútil discutir com a severa professora e ainda sobreviver, Lily endireitou as costas contra a cadeira com a cabeça erguida, determinada a salvar um pouco de sua dignidade. Alguns Lufa-lufas na última fileira estavam rindo debochados. O que Lily não teria dado para falar umas boas para eles... Na verdade, tinha muita coisa em sua cabeça que queria dividir com um Maroto em particular.

- Boa, cara – ela ouviu Sirius congratular James por, sem dúvida, ter estado à altura das expectativas marotas de quebrar regras. Que ridículos!

Então, agora, graças a Potter e seu jeito idiota de ser, ela tinha uma... detenção? Monitoras Chefe não podiam pegar detenções! Elas deveriam ser, bom, impecáveis. Nunca tinha feito nada de errado antes – bem, ela tinha sido idiota o bastante para ter sido pega, mas ainda assim! Por que Potter sempre tinha que fazer isso com ela? Sabia que não devia ter concordado com a ideia de James de trocar noites de patrulha. Quadribol idiota, Potter idiota, bilhetes idiotas...

_Tec, tec, tec..._

- Marlene, chega com isso!

OOO

Uma música horripilante e cruel – música de fundo do tipo que reverbera num filme quando uma vítima decide abrir um armário que não deveria ter aberto – começou a tocar em sua cabeça. Estava indo para sua danação, seu inferno pessoal. Passar duas horas com James Potter corrigindo redações do terceiro ano não era mesmo o que Lily tinha planejado para aquela noite. Tudo o que queria era adiantar um pouco das tarefas, talvez jogar xadrez com Dorcas. Era pedir demais?

- Senhorita Evans, é bom ver que você é pontual.

Lily entrou na sala de McGonagall, nem um pouco surpresa de ver que Potter ainda não tinha dado as caras. – Boa noite, professora – cumprimentou Lily educadamente, apesar do pavor absoluto que vinha crescendo dentro si desde o fim da aula de Transfiguração daquele dia. Sentiu sua ira se multiplicar dez vezes ao pensar em Potter.

- Vamos só esperar o senhor Potter aparecer…

Era bastante embaraçoso ficar parada ali na sala da professora enquanto esta, com os cabelos bem presos, reorganizava uma pilha de papeis em sua mesa já extremamente organizada. Os óculos que descansavem sobre a ponta do nariz deslizaram um pouco para baixo e McGonagall empurrou-os de volta para cima com o dedo indicador. Por alguma razão, Lily podia sentir um tipo de tensão no ar que a fazia sentir como se tivesse feito algo de errado. Bem, tecnicamente, ela tinha feito, se não não estaria ali, mas a situação ainda assim era esquisita. Talvez tivesse alguma coisa a ver com a aura distante que parecia circundar a professora de Transfiguração de Lily.

- Onde está esse rapaz...? – Professora McGonagall murmurou para si mesma, cortando a tensão que aumentava com o tom contundente de sua voz. Lily virou o rosto para a porta da sala, perguntando-se exatamente a mesma coisa.

- Biscoito, senhorita Evans?

Lily pulou, encarando a pequena bandeja de porcelana com cookies que a professora estava lhe oferecendo. Por algum motivo, cookies e McGonagall não pareciam se misturar. Riu para si com a imagem de Minerva McGonagall em um avental. – Ahm, não, obrigada.

Alguns segundos se passaram enquanto a diretora da Grifinória botava a bandeja de volta em seu lugar. Lily podia sentir aquela sensação esquisita voltando, até que se ouviu o ruído de passos se aproximando da sala de McGonagall. Então vozes abafadas chegaram aos ouvidos de Lily, e a porta abriu-se, balançando sobre as dobradiças. James entrou e o pé de Lily começou a bater no chão impacientemente, como se tivesse vontade própria.

- Ah, senhor Potter – McGonagall disse simplesmente, como se estivesse acostumada a vê-lo depois do horário das aulas. – gentil da sua parte aparecer... Senhor Black, não recordo ter lhe dado detenção para esta noite.

Lily havia estado tão absorta em tentar derreter a existência de Potter com seu olhar fulminante que não tinha notado o outro rapaz que havia aparecido atrás de James. Sirius sorriu para McGonagall, os cabelos negros caindo sobre os olhos. – É sempre um prazer vê-la, professora. Eu precisava dar uma passada por aqui – disse ele, charmoso.

Lily revirou os olhos. – Você já está indo embora, não é? – perguntou, esperando desesperadamente que ele fosse. Ficar presa ali só com Potter já era ruim o bastante – se Sirius fosse somado à equação, Lily podia lançar um Avada Kedavra em si mesma, porque ela provavelmente não sobreviveria àquela noite de qualquer maneira. Na verdade, eram eles quem não sairiam vivos da detenção.

Ainda bem que a professora parecia estar pensando na mesma coisa. – Deixar a senhorita Evans com você e com o senhor Potter é um castigo mais que injusto – disse McGonagall. – Se você quer tanto uma detenção, tenho certeza que posso arranjar alguma coisa com Argus Filch.

Sirius fez um showzinho dramático como se estivesse pensando na oferta. Ambas Lily e McGonagall botaram as mãos nos quadris. – Posso garantir que posso trazer Argus Filch para cá bem rápido se for preciso, senhor Black – ameaçou McGonagall, bastante calma, enquanto mexia novamente em alguns papeis.

- A senhora faria isso mesmo? – Sirius perguntou.

A julgar pelo olhar que Sirius recebia, a resposta à pergunta era bastante óbvia. – Almofadinhas, cara, tenho certeza de que ela faria – James murmurou. Tudo que precisava era o conselho do melhor amigo, porque Sirius deu um tapinha nas costas dele.

- Te vejo depois então, cara. Não seja muito má com eles, professora...

- Senhor Black...

- Ok, 'tô indo. – Com uma piscadela final, Sirius finalmente se retirou.

James estava sorrindo divertido para Lily – sorriso que ela não retribuiu – quando McGonagall começou a dar-lhes instruções. – Bem, agora que os dois estão aqui podemos começar. Vocês vão corrigir essas – ela indicou a pilha de papeis que arrumava antes – redações da minha classe do terceiro ano. Talvez isso os ajude a cooperar. – Ela interrompeu seu discurso para encará-los. – Voltarei em duas horas. – Os dois adolescentes observaram McGonagall caminhar para a porta de sua sala com sentimentos diferentes. – Ah, senhor Potter, seja justo nas notas.

- Nem sonharia em fazer outra coisa – James respondeu.

Com um olhar de advertência e um estalo, a porta se fechou, e Lily de repente sentiu-se como se alguém tivesse acabado de trancá-la em sua cela da prisão e jogado a chave fora. Então era assim que um presidiário se sentia. Estava presa com um criminoso numa sala pequena, condenada injustamente por um crime que não tinha cometido. Sem dizer uma palavra sequer, Lily puxou a cadeira detrás da carteira agora vazia e sentou-se nela.

Uma tossida interrompeu o silêncio. – E onde é que eu sento?

- No chão – sugeriu Lily friamente, dividindo a pilha de redações em duas outras iguais, recusando-se a olhar para James. – Toma – ela continuou, jogando a pilha dele no chão e espalhando assim alguns dos papeis. Sempre tinha sido boa em extravasar a raiva de forma sutil, pelo menos na maior parte do tempo.

- Boa, Evans, muito maduro.

Aparentemente, inspirar profunda e calmamente não era o suficiente para aplacar a ira de Lily. Se não fosse por causa dele e pelo precioso treino de vassoura ela não teria sido humilhada na frente da classe inteira! Pro inferno com as indiretas de raiva sutis. – Você – ela apontou o dedo para o nariz dele – não é ninguém pra falar de maturidade, rei dos pirralhos.

Com um movimento da varinha, James conjurou uma cadeira de repente. Houve alguns segundos de silêncio, mas é claro que James tinha que quebrá-lo. – Então – ele começou casualmente, ignorando o último comentário dela – você recebeu meu bilhete?

Seu nível racional de tolerância explodiu. – Ah. Meu. Santo. Merlin. Qual é o seu problema? – disse ela, olhando para James como se ele fosse um monstro de três cabeças com baba pingando das presas. Ele sempre sabia exatamente a coisa _errada_ para dizer.

- Você podia simplesmente ter respondido meu bilhete, sabe – ele disse, sua calma com a situação fazendo com que a paciência de Lily estourasse.

- E onde é que isso teria me levado? – ela respondeu sarcasticamente, folheando as redações muito violentamente.

Ela notou a ironia em sua pergunta ao mesmo tempo que ele. – Ahm, provavelmente aqui.

Sem ter uma resposta inteligente para aquilo, Lily bufou impaciente. Deu uma olhada no relógio de pulso; faltava uma hora e 55 minutos para acabar. O ponteiro dos minutos no mostrador parecia se mover dez vezes mais devagar que o normal. O que ela tinha feito para merecer aquilo?

Os dois continuaram em silêncio enquanto James cruzava os braços e, sem uma palavra, Accio-u sua pilha de papeis do chão. Foi então que, aparentemente, James achou que fosse uma hora boa para conversar de novo. Ele nunca aprenderia. Tentar domar uma leoa furiosa nunca era uma jogada inteligente. – Bom, acho que precisamos achar outro substituto para quinta então.

Lily rabiscou um "E" no topo da redação de Georgina Mill antes de macetar a pena na superfície à sua frente. – Nós? Não existe nenhum "_nós_", Potter. _Você_ se meteu nisso. É _você_ quem precisa do precioso treino de Quadribol. _Você_ vai achar um substituto.

James deu de ombros, nervosamente. – Tá bom. – Seus olhos voltaram-se para a redação que estava lendo antes de sua tentativa hedionda de começar uma conversa civilizada. Minutos se passaram e James começou a cantarolar bastante desafinadamente.

Devagar, Lily levantou os olhos para ele, estreitando-os perigosamente. – Para com isso!

Ele tirou os olhos da pilha em seu colo. – Parar o quê? – e começou a cantarolar de novo.

- Isso!

O sangue dela ferveu quando ele sorriu, bagunçando o cabelo daquele jeito de sempre. – Desculpa, Evans.

As desculpas dele eram pouquíssimo adequadas, muito menos genuínas. Irritá-la era o que ele sabia fazer melhor. Era seu objetivo de vida. Provavelmente a única coisa que ele conseguiria realizar na vida além de conquistar o recorde pela maior quantidade de detenções sofridas por um estudante de Hogwarts. Surpreendentemente, contudo, ele parou de cantarolar de fato. Estava tentando tirar sarro dela com o silêncio, como se dissesse: "É, se eu não posso cantarolar, você vai ouvir esse zunido irritante no ouvido."

- Para! – Lily sibilou de novo, jogando a pena na mesa com força. Tudo bem, ela tinha deixado o silêncio enfurecê-la, mas ele não tinha que deixar a quietude tão irritante em primeiro lugar. Qualquer outra pessoa teria pensado que Lily estava ficando doida.

Aparentemente, James era a "qualquer outra pessoa". Uma expressão de incredulidade espalhou-se pelo rosto de James, claramente sinalizando que Lily deveria ser transferida para o St. Mungo's. – O quê? Não 'tô fazendo nada.

- Está sim.

- 'Tá, que seja.

A mão dela estava tremendo de raiva e uma gota enorme de tinta escura escorreu na ponta da pena de Lily para a tarefa da pobre Andy Martin. Rosnando, ela moveu a varinha velozmente ao redor da redação da menina e a bagunça de tinta desapareceu. Ninguém falou. Na verdade, seria difícil dizer se os dois Monitores Chefe estavam respirando. Pareciam ter se trancado em um consentimento mudo num desafio para ver quem falava primeiro sob o tenso silêncio.

_Tic, tic, tic…_

Lily tentou bravamente não malhar seu relógio na parede enquanto imersa na leitura de mais uma redação cujo autor claramente não sabia porcaria nenhuma do que estava escrevendo. Rabiscou um enorme "P" no topo direito da folha antes de passar para a próxima. A alguns passos de distância, Lily podia ver James com o canto dos olhos. Ele folheou sua pilha de pergaminhos como se não estivesse lendo uma palavra sequer.

Horas e horas pareciam ter se arrastado sob o silêncio. Lily havia acabado de corrigir a redação do último aluno quando a porta da sala de abriu. Uma corrente de ar fresco pareceu adentrar o lugar e Lily teve de conter-se para não pular de alegria.

- Muito bem, estão dispensados. Por favor, tentem trabalhar juntos a partir de agora. Vocês foram nomeados Monitores Chefe por uma razão; não deem motivo para os outros alunos para pensarem o contrário.

Lily pulou de sua cadeira instantaneamente. Arrumou sua pilha de redações corrigidas e entregou-a a McGonagall. – Boa noite, professora – ela disse, quase rindo. James levantou-se atrás dela, a mochila pendurada no ombro desleixadamente. Embora estivesse desesperada para sair dali, Lily sabia que McGonagall acharia o ato bastante rude. Afinal, a professora tinha acabado de dar-lhes um sermão sobre trabalharem juntos – Lily não achava que abandonar seu parceiro significaria "trabalhar junto" na mente de McGonagall.

Finalmente, James juntou todas as suas coisas e os dois apressaram-se escadas a baixo. Bom, Lily se apressou; James tentou acompanhar seu ritmo acelerado. O coração de Lily apertou dolorosamente no peito quando a voz dele soou atrás dela. – Então, você acha que o Jack Collister poderia?

Ahn? Lily vasculhou o cérebro por alguma pista do que Potter poderia estar falando. Ah, é, reescalonamento da patrulha. A coisa toda que tinha começado isso. – Ele estava patrulhando hoje. – ela respondeu logo, sem olhara para o rapaz de cabelo bagunçado.

- Certo. Hm. E aquela Marcia bonita da Corvinal?

- Não sei, Potter. – Bonita? Não podia ter respeitado o sobrenome dela?

- Que tal o Sirius?

Lily revirou os olhos, enfadada com as perguntas incessantes. – Ele não foi, nem é, um Monitor.

- Ah, vai. Ele é responsável o suficiente – Lily virou-se e arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Er... Ok, então, esquece a ideia do Sirius.

O buraco do retrato que levava ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória estava ficando mais perto ao que eles continuavam andando. Ele estava chamando por Lily, clamando por ela, oferecendo-a um dormitório livre de Potter.

- Que tal...

- Potter! Eu. Não. Sei. Ok? Eu já te disse que você vai resolver sozinho!

James franziu a testa. – Sabe, você não devia deixar uma coisa pequena como detenção te deixar tão alterada.

Ela deveria ter simplesmente continuado a andar. Mas parecia que não era o que o destino tinha planejado para ela naquela noite. – Não, não, não. Detenção não foi o que me deixou "alterada", Potter – ela disse, hilariante. – Não, você me deixou alterada! Você sempre faz isso! Você é insuportável!

- Ei, eu não fiz...

Lily botou as mãos nos quadris num acesso louco de cólera. – Você sempre tem que passar dos limites e me trazer problemas...

- Evans, eu...

- ... Você me fez cair no degrau defeituoso…

- _Quê_? Eu não fiz nada disso...

- Me fez pegar uma detenção...

- Mas eu não quis...

- Você 'tá arruinando minha reputação como Monitora Chefe. Não preciso disso, Potter!

Um silêncio retumbante retumbou pelo corredor deserto. James parecia ter sido atingido pelo silêncio, porque simplesmente ficou parado e encarou a garota furiosa a sua frente. Ou ele estava chocado com a explosão de raiva dela ou então não tinha entendido nada do que ela havia dito. Com um último olhar de ódio, Lily virou-se e começou a nadar de novo. Estava já a alguns metros de distância quando Potter pareceu recuperar a voz.

- Evans!

Lily continuou caminhando, bom, mais marchando do que qualquer outra coisa, pelo corredor. Ela estava farta de Potter. Era engraçado como, na noite anterior, ela havia mesmo pensado que ele estava se tornando um bom Monitor Chefe. Ironicamente, no dia seguinte ele havia botado os dois em detenção. Ele nunca falhava em impressioná-la.

- Olha, Evans, me desculpa!

Foi como se alguma coisa a tivesse atingido no rosto. Ela parou rapidamente, cambaleando. Surpresa com o que ela tinha acabado de ouvir tomou-a, fazendo-a acreditar que estava sonhando. Não era possível que Potter pediria desculpas a ela. Era uma ideia que Lily achava absurda. Ouviu os passos dele se aproximarem atrás dela e ela se recompôs.

- É, bom – Lily pescou em sua cabeça alguma coisa razoável para responder. – a culpa foi sua. – Resposta perfeita. Curta, gentil e direta. Tudo bem, não era exatamente "gentil". Merlin, porque a sua boca sempre falava antes que ela pudesse pensar?

Enquanto andava não podia parar de sentir ansiedade. Esse lado de James Potter aparecia tão do nada. Era tão irrealista quanto o pensamento de que Petunia, sua irmã mais velha, um dia perceberia que magia tem sua utilidade. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Os Marotos estavam definitivamente aprontando alguma e o seu mandante estava liderando a quadrilha.

* * *

N/T: Demora imperdoável, eu sei. Mas aqui está, prometo adiantar bastante nessas férias. Obrigada a todos que deixaram comentários, you rock. Beijos ;)

Bia Black,

9 de janeiro de 2011


End file.
